Evil Rises Again
by Toboe's pup
Summary: Title says it all please no Flames
1. Default Chapter

Evil rises again  
  
PART 1  
  
" Hey Ryo why don't you come and surf with me and Kento?" Cye yelled.  
  
" Maybe later Cye I wish to stay dry a little longer." Ryo hollered back.  
  
" Forget about him Cye. Ryo is just a little chicken, he is scared to come and join us." Kento said loud enough for Ryo to hear him.  
  
Ryo's pet tiger Whiteblaze growled in his defense. " Whoa Whiteblaze calm down boy." Ryo said laughing.  
  
" Hey you two come on over I got some ice cream." Rowen called out  
  
Before they could react Kento was there stuffing his face and cried out in pain do to brain freeze.  
  
" Ok Kento leave some for us." Sage said from his tanning potion.  
  
" Hey Yulie come and have some ice cream." Cye called.  
  
" Ok I'm coming." The child said from the water.  
  
An hour later all five teens were relaxing in the water. It had been five months since they had to put on their armors and they were thinking about what happened to them when Cye spoke up. " Do you guys think that we'll have to put on our armors again?" Cye asked.  
  
" I don't know Cye, Only time well tell." Ryo told him truthfully.  
  
" I know that you all heard this from me before but I'm tried...I'm tried of fighting. I don't want to fight anymore." Cye said with sadness in his voice.  
  
" Come on buddy we all know that you hate fighting, but you know as well as we do that we have to." Kento told his friend.  
  
" Yeah just think of it this way if we kill all evil then the future won't have to worry about evil." Rowen said trying to lighten his spirits.  
  
"Thanks, you guys are the best of friends a guy can have." Cye said as a smile came to his face.  
  
As the sun started to set when they heard a female voice was heard. As they were coming in Ryo hollered out " Hey Mia what is for dinner?"  
  
" I thought that maybe we could go out for that." Mia said.  
  
Hearing that Kento raced to the jeep. Rowen stopped to look at the sunset when he saw something disappear. He rubbed eyes and looked back.  
  
" Hey Rowen" Sage called as her ran up to his friend "whats wrong?" " Nothing Sage just thought I saw something." He said as he walked to the jeep with his friend at his side.  
  
A/N Hey so how was it sorry if there were any mistakes its my first time writing. Please Review thanks. 


	2. part 2

PART 2  
  
Many days have passed since they went to the beach. Life was going like any normal day would but for the five teens life dragged on as if there was nothing to do. Rowen was reading one of his books in the livingroom, Ryo was outside playing with Whiteblaze, Cye was cooking dinner for the second time that day cause Kento couldn't keep out of the kitchen. Kento was watching Cye make dinner with eyes that could stare down anything. Sage was in his room that he shared with Rowen meditating. Yulie was watching t.v. in the livingroom.  
  
It was about 6 p.m. when Cye yelled for dinner. Yulie went outside to get Ryo an Whiteblaze, while Rowen went to get Sage in their room. Sage took his time in getting to the dinner table.  
  
" Hey Sage hurry up so we can eat ". Kento yelled with a whimper in his voice.  
  
" Kento I don't know why but my legs aren't moving with their normal speed to get to the kitchen." Sage said as he lazily walked into the kitchen.  
  
When he sat down Kento started to eat just like everyday.  
  
" So when is Mia coming home?" Yulie asked Rowen.  
  
" I don't know Yulie but she will come home soon." Rowen told the boy.  
  
Dinner went on like normal , if you wish to call it normal. Kento was stuffing his face with two or more mouthfuls of food at a time. The others didn't care. Sometime after 7 p.m. the boys stepped outside to do their training.  
  
' Hey Rowen do you see Ryo?' Cye asked although it was more like thinking. The armors that they wore allowed them to talk to each other with their minds.  
  
' No Cye , but I'll tell you when I do.' Rowen answered him.  
  
Without them knowing Ryo was slowly getting closer to Cye.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhh......" Cye yelled as twin katanas were only inches away from his neck.  
  
" Cye that counts as an out." Ryo said then quickly jumped away into the shadows.  
  
The first of the warriors to get there was Sage. He started looking around to see if anything was out of place.  
  
Up in the trees hidden so as not to be seen Ryo watched Sage like a hawk does to its prey. Without warning the red warrior attacked Sage bringing either blade on both shoulder.  
  
" Your out too Sage" he said as Kento charged at Ryo head on. Even though Kento gave Ryo a hard time he was pinned up to a rock. Ryo then brought both katanas down on Kento taking him out of the training as well. Little did Ryo know Rowen was slowly coming up from behind. When Ryo found out it was a little too late. Rowen ahd his bow raised with an arrow pointing at Ryo's neck. " I think that you're the one out Ryo we win" Rowen said with triumph in his voice.  
  
After taking a nice warm shower , all the guys went an did their own things. Cye was cleaning the dinner dishes. Ryo was taking Yulie home with Whiteblaze. Sage was watching t.v. in the livingroom. Kento was helping Cye in the kitchen. Rowen was in his room thinking back to the day at the beach.  
  
' What was that thing I saw?' He thought.  
  
The shadow that he saw was or at lest what he could make out of it shaped like a round object, with something coming out of the sides or the top of the head. He thought about it until he fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" What where am I? Why am I in my armor?" Rowen asked himself, " Cye, Sage, Ryo, Kento where are you guys?"  
  
Out of the darkness a huge man stood in front of him wearing armor.  
  
" What! Talpa but your dead we destroyed you for good." Rowen said with fear in his voice.  
  
Talpa started to laugh an evil laugh. " You are pathetic Rowen of Strata. Now you will die just like the other ronin warriors. Hem..Hem.hahahahahah..." Talpa said laughing.  
  
" Talpa I'll defeat you. Even with out the help of my friends." Rowen said anger building up inside of him." Arrow... shock... wave."  
  
The surekill went straight at Talpa then it just bounced off of him.  
  
" HA ha ha ha . What did I tell you Strata. Now you will die!" Talpa said as he used Ryo's Flare up now. As the attack was about to hit him, He blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ahhhh" Rowen yelled with cold sweat running down his face.  
  
' A dream?' he asked himself, ' It was all just a dream, but...it...it...it was so real.'  
  
He looked around the room an saw Sage sleeping soundly in his bed. Rowen the went down stairs to get some coffee.  
  
A/N so how was it I hoped you liked it. Be nice an let me have some Reviews. Ty 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
When Sage woke up he went downstairs and was shocked to see Rowen up.  
  
" Ok who are you an what did you do with Rowen?" he said.  
  
" HA ha ha very funny Sage. I couldn't sleep so I got some coffee." Rowen said very unhappy.  
  
When Cye came down he did the samething Sage did, but with another phrase added to it. " Rowen do you know what time it is?" Cye asked.  
  
" Sure I do." Rowen said, " it is only the crack of down"  
  
" That's my point" Cye said, " you get up between 11 a.m. an noon."  
  
" Yeah so I couldn't sleep whats the big deal?" Rowen said starting to get annoyed by their actions.  
  
Seeing that their friend didn't have a goodnights sleep they stopped with the questions. Glad that they stopped with the questions he went an got dressed an came down with a book. Kento woke to the smell of food  
  
" Hey Sage. Hey Cye. Hey Rowen." Kento said not caring that Rowen was up an it was only 9 a.m.  
  
Ryo came running down the steps with Whiteblaze chasing him. He didn't bother to say anything he just ran out the house rolling on the floor with Whiteblaze jumping on him. When Cye called him I for breakfast he was being sat on by the large tiger.  
  
Everybody at the table stared at Ryo as he wolfed down his food which was going faster than Kento.  
  
" Hey Ryo are you ok?" Mia asked.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine. Why?" He asked noting that everyone was staring at him.  
  
After he left to go play with Whiteblaze when Rowen spoke up.  
  
" All right hes hyper, who gave him the happy crack?"  
  
With the last few words said everyone started laughing.  
  
" Don't ha ha ha ..let ha ha ha..Ryo ha ha ha...hear ha ha ha...that ha ha ha.." Sage said between fits of laughter.  
  
When Rowen went quite all of a sudden Kento asked if he was all right.  
  
" Don't worry buddy I'm fine." Rowen said putting on a fake smile.  
  
Kento bought the smile ,but deep down he knew something was wrong.  
  
As the day went by Rowen's mind was working nonstop. He was trying to figure if the shadow he saw an the dream he had have anything in common.  
  
' It doesn't make since' he told himself,'what does it mean? Does it mean Talpas back? No we took care of him for good'.  
  
Unknowing to him he was being watched by 10 pairs of eyes. Cye, Kento, Sage, Ryo, an even Whiteblaze were watching Rowen.  
  
As they were walking back to the house Ryo spoke up.  
  
"Something is bothering Rowen an we need to find out fast."  
  
" We know but HOW is the question." Kento said  
  
" I know I'll ask him before he goes to bed tonight." Sage told them.  
  
With that said an done they all spilt up an did what ever needed done.  
  
*~*Later that night*~*  
  
Everybody was going to bed. Cye an Kento into their room, Mia into her room. Ryo an Whiteblaze into the room they shared with Yulie when he was over. Sage an Rowen walked into their room. As they were getting ready for bed Sage asked his question.  
  
" Hey Rowen me an the guys are worried about you. Whats wrong?"  
  
"Look Sage I thank you guys for worrying about me but nothing is wrong. I'm totally fine." Rowen answered his friend with a smile.  
  
" Ok Rowen, but if something is wrong give me your word that you'll tell us." Sage said  
  
" My friend if anything is wrong you will be the first to know." Rowen told him. With that little chat done the two fell asleep.  
  
Little did the Ronin Warriors Know that someone within the shadows was watching them.  
  
" That's right you brats. Keep thinking that you can rest." Said an evil voice.  
  
" M'lord when will we attack the ronins?" a new voice asked.  
  
" Soon my loyal servant soon. Then we'll take back what is rightfully mine."  
  
" My lord we will stand by your side to the very end." A 3rd voice said.  
  
" It is an honor to fight in your name my lord." A 4th spoke.  
  
All of a sudden two red eyes glowed an then a floating head was seen. " They will pay for attacking me." The voice said  
  
The owner of this voice was Talpa.  
  
A/N Hey so how was it hoped you liked it. Please review 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Rowen kept having the same dream each night, but each time Talpa attacked him he would use different surekills of his friends. Every time he woke up in cold sweat. Instead of going downstairs like the first night he would lay in his bed until noon. Everybody forgot about him not acting normal or if they thankful they didn't say anything about it. Lately Rowen has been staying in his room a lot, they asked Sage several times to try an get something from him, but Sage said that if anything was wrong he would tell him.  
  
Several days passed and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Rowen was outside enjoying life around him when all of a sudden it was as if he was taken into another place.  
  
" Whos there?" He asked seriously.  
  
" Now now Rowen of Strarta. You don't have to yell I'm right next to you." A man said  
  
Rowen then put everything together. He was in pitch darkness an then man knew where he was.  
  
" Ok Cale I think its way to dark for you to be out." He said with knowingness in his voice  
  
" I am honored that you remembered my name Strata." Cale said  
  
" Now , several months after Talpa is defeated you show up." Rowen said, " tell me why wait so long?"  
  
" I'm here to give you an the ronins a message. Would you like to hear it?" He said with cockiness  
  
" Why would you be giving us a message?" Rowen asked.  
  
" Because lord Talpa told me to." Cale said with a smile.  
  
" Your lying we destroyed him once an for good. He is no more of a threat to us." Rowen told him.  
  
" Welllllllllllllll.. youuuuuu..guys were wrong. Lord Talpa is alive need proof?" Cale asked.  
  
Rowen nodded his head. " He was watching you guys when you were at the beach. Remember the shadow you saw? That was lord Talpa." He finished.  
  
As Cale finished his sentence the other warlords showed up and took Rowen off guard.  
  
" You will be the message that will say lord Talpa is back." After that was said all 3 warlords disappeared from sight.  
  
Rowen was in great pain. Dais warlord of illusion and Shekmet warlord of venom attacked Rowen from behind. He had a large cut from the middle of his back all the way to the middle of his abdomen. Rowen used what little energy he had left to get back to the house.  
  
" Whats the matter Whiteblaze?" Ryo asked his tiger. No later had he said that did they see the back door open. They were overwhelmed when they saw Rowen.  
  
" Tal...Tal..Pas..ba..back." Rowen said using the last bit of his strength.  
  
" Rowen!" all four teens yelled.  
  
" Rowen wake up can you hear me?" Ryo said in a worry voice ," Rowen please wake up."  
  
Seeing that he was responding they all started to panic.  
  
Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, days seemed like weeks, an weeks seemed to drag on forever. It had been several weeks since Rowen was attacked. The sad part was he still didn't regain consciousness. Everyone was relieved to hear that he would make it. But the doctor said that he might be in a coma for the rest of his life.  
  
" I'll make them pay for what they did to Rowen." Kento said with shaking fists.  
  
" Clam down Kento. You getting hurt would make Rowen feel worse than he already is." Cye said trying to keep his own anger in.  
  
Then they all heard a fist go though the wall. They turned to look at Sage.  
  
" Hey Sage whats wrong?" Yulie asked.  
  
Sage said nothing he graded his coat an walked out the house.  
  
" What was that all about?" Mia asked  
  
" Hes just mad. Give him some time." Cye told her.  
  
If only they knew how mad Sage was that he would go an seek revenge for Rowen by himself. Sage left to where Rowen was attacked. Hopefully there he could find some answers as to where they were hiding.  
  
A/N Hey sorry if it seemed if I stopped in the middle of something but I wanted to save the rest for the next chappi. If I mixed any of the warlords up please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you. 


	5. Part 5

PART 5  
Soon Sage was at the spot were Cale found Rowen.  
  
" Nothing. Nothing at all." Sage said as he hit the rock beside him.  
  
Sage heard something move in the underbush . " Whos there show yourself?" he said in a demanding voice.  
  
Whiteblaze came walking over to him and started rubbing his head on Sage's leg.  
  
" Hey boy why are you out here? Don't tell me the guys followed me?" he asked.When the tiger shook his no relief washed over Sage.  
  
A few hours passed an everybody back home started to worry about Sage.  
  
" Hey guys do you know where Whiteblaze is?" Ryo asked looking for his tiger.  
  
" Sorry Ryo. But no we haven't." Cye answered.  
  
' Hmmmm I wonder where he is' Ryo thought, ' oh well I'm sure he'll be back'  
  
Every now an then they would hear some noise from the room Rowen was in. They called the doctor as they were told to.  
  
As the doctor came out of the room Cye an Kento were acting like Bugs Bunny with carrots an all. " So whats up doc?" They both said with hanging onto each other.  
  
" Well I have some good news an some bad news which do you wish to hear?" The doctor asked  
  
" The good news wouldn't have to be about you saving a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico would it?" Cye asked eyeing the doctor.  
  
" No it wouldn't." he said  
  
" Ok then give us the bad news." Kento said  
  
" Ok the bad news is that he will feel a lot I mean a lot of pain hope you have strong pain killers. The good news is that he will be waking up in a couple of days or couple of weeks." The doctor said," surprisingly his body is healing quicker than normal. After losing so much blood nobody should be living."  
  
" Well Rowen was always a fast healer." Yulie said.  
  
With that said and done the doctor left. Cye and Kento started to jump up an down hugging each other crying out of happiness to hear Rowen was getting up soon. After they were done jumping Kento spoke.  
  
" Just for Rowen I'll pay for dinner as soon as he gets up."  
  
" Hey I'm goin to see if I can find Sage." Ryo said as he got up.  
  
Sage lost track of time and it was nearing dusk. As he was about to leave he sensed someone behind him.  
  
" Ok no since in trying to sneak up behind me." He said letting the intruder know he knew he was there.  
  
" Very good Sage of halo. I see you didn't lose your touch." Said the intrude.  
  
All of a sudden images started to form in front of him.  
  
" Ok Dais this trick is old." Sage told him.  
  
" Well then if this trick is old then were am I?" Dais asked  
  
Sage turned around to his right and attacked the 8th image only the image wasn't an image.  
  
" I see you have improved on seeing the real thing." Dais said.  
  
" Your going to pay for what you did to Rowen." Sage said with anger.  
  
" Temper. Temper. That's no way to speak to a friend." He said .  
  
" Your not my friend. We were never friends." Sage said trembling.  
  
" Right there you broke my heart. Ha ha ha ha....." Dais laughed.  
  
" You don't have a heart. If you did then you wouldn't of attacked Rowen with his back to you." Sage said yelling.  
  
" Halo need for yelling I'm only right here." Dais said smirking, " lord Talpa knew you would come. So he sent me to finish you off, just like Strata. Hm hm hm hm."  
  
With that Sage was so angry that he was shaking.  
  
" Alright if that's how you wish to play. Armor ...of..Halo.To arms."  
  
As quickly as the sub-armor came it disappered. He was then covered in a large green armor. Dais was already in his armor who only said one thing."perfect"! The two then started to go head to head. Dais started to move his arms to make it look like he had 6.  
  
" Your little hand trick won't work on me Dais." Sage said  
  
Dais then caugt Sage in a wed. Whiteblaze jumped into the fight and ave Sage enough time to cut himself free. As he was fighting Whiteblaze Sage attacked getting Dais offguard. When Dais was getting up Whiteblaze was backing away, but he woudn't forgive the tiger. He attacked when Whiteblaze went to help Sage up.  
  
" Whiteblaze!" Sage yelled as the tiger was hit.  
  
A/N hey so how was it. Hope you like the chap review. 


	6. Part 6

PART 6  
  
Whiteblaze was thrown into the air. Seeing what happened Sage gathered the last bit of his strength.  
  
"Thunder.Bolt.Cut" he yelled.  
  
A huge swirl of light filled the area. Both warriors then disappeared from sight. Back at Mia's a huge explosion was seen within the forest.  
  
"I bet my armor that that explosion was from Sage." Kento said  
  
"Then what are we waiting for around here we should go help Sage." Ryo said in a commanding voice.  
  
The other two Ronins followed after their leader as they raced for the forest. Up in Rowen and Sage's room Rowen was twisting and turning. Yulie saw him and thought it was this and thought it was the pain and felt sorry for there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
"Sage" Rowen said then calmed down.  
  
'What ever is happening out there it must be bad for Rowen to say Sage's name.' Yulie thought.  
  
When the rest of the warriors got to where the flash of the light was there was nothing left to be seen.  
  
"Whiteblaze" Ryo cried as he ran to his tiger, 'Whiteblaze are you alright? Whiteblaze!" Ryo said as tears started coming down his face. "Whiteblaze please not again" Ryo begged his tiger.  
  
To his relief Whiteblaze moved just enough to lick Ryo's face. With tears coming his face Ryo hugged the tiger.  
  
"Hey Ryo we found Sage." Cye yelled.  
  
Sage was getting up but was pretty beaten up. By the looks of it he broke his left wrist, dislocated his right shoulder, and had some blood running down for his mouth.  
  
"Dude Sage your hideous." Kento said helping him up.  
  
"Kento if you think I'm ugly look at Dais." Sage said.  
  
Dais had blood coming down his head. His right arm was broken in 3 different places. Left leg how about we don't mention that.  
  
"Never mind what said about you HES hideous." Kento said looking the other direction.  
  
"Ok maybe we should get the two of you back home." Cye said hoping they would leave the scene.  
  
"Ryo I'm sorry about Whiteblaze he jumped into it to help me." Sage said to Ryo.  
  
"Sage, man listen its not your fault Whiteblaze did what he had to..." Before Ryo could finish Sage cut him off.  
  
"But Ryo Whiteblaze got hurt because of me." Sage said, "its my fault."  
  
"Sage its not your fault ok. It was Dais's fault and he got what he deserved. Whiteblaze is fine see hes sleeping." Ryo pointed out.  
  
Two or three days later Sage was healed he used his armor to heal every wound. It just hurt a little if he moved the wrong way. Whiteblaze was doing fine but Ryo made him stay put for a while. He was only allowed to move when he wanted to go outside. It didn't bother Whiteblaze at all he loved it when Ryo pampered him.  
  
A couple of days later Sage walked upstairs to get something out of his room when he nearly backed up into the door.  
  
"Hey hows life?" Rowen asked him.  
  
"Rowen your up. For how long now?" Sage asked.  
  
"Not long maybe an hour or two." Rowen answered. He was sitting up right with a book in his hands.  
  
"I know you didn't get that book from your bedside." Sage said knowing he had cleared it up a week ago.  
  
"Your right. I got up an got it." Rowen said with a smile.  
  
"Now you know your not suppose to be wandering around in your condition." Sage said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I guess it would be pointless if I asked you for help to get downstairs then?" Rowen asked.  
  
"No I'll help, but if I get yelled its your fault." Sage said pointing a finger at Rowen.  
  
"Alright." Rowen said.  
  
With the help of Sage Rowen was able to get downstairs with the rest of his friends.  
  
"Rowen your up!" Cye said with joy in his voice.  
  
"How you feelin Ro?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Alright everybody now that Rowen is up dinner is on me tonight." Kento yelled as he was grabbing his coat.  
  
A/N Hey sorry that it took me so long to update but I just had so may things to do. Any way I hoped you liked it. And for all you Rowen fans I promise that I will not hurt him anymore. At least not in this fic but I'm not the abusive type. 


End file.
